


Sun-kissed Skin

by Crazyloststar



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, OT4, Polyamory, Polyship Roadtrip, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 20:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyloststar/pseuds/Crazyloststar
Summary: Ignis suggests they spend the day doing what they each enjoy most, on their own.But really they're all a mess without each other.





	Sun-kissed Skin

**Author's Note:**

> It was only a matter of time before I wrote these boys all smashed together. I basically breathe only OT4 content as my air supply at this point. I felt it was time to give back as thanks for all the good food fandom has provided.
> 
> I was inspired by [this pic I saw on Twitter](https://twitter.com/FF_pochi/status/886564963099099136) of them all with tan lines and here we are with a messy drabble on a sunday night i hope you enjoy

For once, Noct sat alone at the fishing dock near their latest haven in Alstor Slough.

It was a clear day, no clouds, warm sun and soft breeze.

Lately they found it harder and harder to call a day perfect, but this was one of those moments for sure where they got pretty close. But it was so nice, that they all had different ways they wanted to take advantage.

And so Noctis was fishing on his own, and he was totally okay with that. It meant less chatter from the peanut gallery, or shouting at him about his form to _fish_ when he already got that enough in his training. Or complaining about not catching anything worthwhile.

He was fine, alone.

Prompto had run off to take pictures of the catoblepas. Noctis could see him every now and then on the other side of the lake, thanks to his bright yellow chocobo.

Ignis was foraging for more ingredients, since around the lake was ripe with new ideas for him, which made Noctis worry about the food that could be in his future.

And Gladio actually just wanted to sit in the camp and read.

Whatever, it all sounded much less exciting than fishing.

So Noctis settled in the chair he brought with him and cast his line again. He was at a spot he had discovered the night before when they were looking for their haven. There was no little store front or anything, just a simple wooden dock, but he was so excited for the chance to try a new spot.

In front of him, in the lake, a catoblepas roamed while he waited for a tug on his line. The only sounds were of water lapping on the shore and birds around him. It was eerily quiet. It was kinda making him anxious.

Okay, maybe he didn’t like being alone, actually.

If Prompto were there, he would be snapping pics and sitting next to Noctis, keeping him company with jokes and talking about games.

Iggy would be probably cataloguing supplies in the armiger, and the sounds of him humming as he was deep in thought would be a calming presence.

Gladio would stand behind him and watch, but also sometimes step in to correct his form. He didn’t know a thing about fishing really, but Noctis always liked the feel of his hands on his lower back, holding him steady and reminding him they were there.

He came back to the reality of not having any of them around him. He had not had a single bite while he sat there. Noct reeled in his line and recast with a sigh. He couldn’t admit defeat. He had to prove he could be an independent adult and sit alone for a few hours without losing it.

He had to prove he didn’t _need_ to have them around, despite how much he wanted them there by his side.

But after what felt like hours of and still nothing but small nibbles at his lure, Noct rested his head back against the chair and closed his eyes, huffing out air and wishing they were all with him.

 

* * *

 

Ignis would normally not allow for Noctis, or any of them really, to be alone for any longer than necessary. But with the open area around the lake he felt it would be okay for a bit. If there were any incoming drop ships, they could be seen from anywhere around the lake and haven, which was where everyone was supposed to stay.

It had been his idea, afterall, that they take advantage of the nice weather to do things they all enjoyed on their own.

But Ignis still kept an eye in the general direction of Noctis, able to see his form on the dock from his location. So Ignis was content, idly picking different herbs and berries and whatnot that apparently grew thick in the area.

But there was still something at the back of his mind, pulling at him.

Thoughts of how Prompto would be stooping to take pics of every flower, every interesting plant, or the tree, or each of them as they walked.

Or how Noctis would tag along right beside Ignis, even though half the things he was picking he wouldn’t want to eat, and help pick some every now and then to speed up the process.

And Gladio would be the ever strong presence, taking part in picking ingredients every now and then but mostly just. Being there. Talking, keeping Ignis company and helping keep an eye on the surrounding area.

Ignis laughed at himself, the sound weird in the open space and with no one around to hear it. Yes, they had all spent much time together, and especially since their trip had started. They were all supportive and there for each other, but Ignis knew they also needed to be able to function separately or they would probably go crazy, if things continued the way they seemed to be.

He didn’t want to think about a world where one, or some, of them might not be there for Noctis. But the reality existed, and…

Well this was certainly a dangerous path to go down in his thoughts. Ignis straightened up and looked around, curious if Prompto was anywhere he could see. Almost like even just seeing him would give a sense of comfort to have both of them in his sights.

He twirled a leaf between his fingers as he scanned around him, but there was no flash of yellow anywhere nearby. He narrowed his eyes.

It was his job to worry, he would constantly tell himself.

But really he knew he had stepped himself into a new world of troubles when he let himself care for each of the others beyond what his job required of him. Now he couldn’t even pick godsdamn vegetables for five minutes without worrying that any of them might be in trouble.

Ignis cleared his throat and picked some more peppers, attempting to distract himself with the thoughts of what he could cook that evening.

 

* * *

 

Gladio loved reading. It was his favorite thing next to training.

But he hated reading in _silence._

He preferred something in the background, anything that acted as white noise all around him as he read. The silence distracted him, didn’t let him concentrate, because then he felt like he had to be watching out for something. It put him on edge.

And with the other three gone, it was even more stressful. He shifted in his chair and huffed.

He needed to hear Prompto and Noct playfully jabbing at each other while they played King’s Knight, until Noct would demand to sit in Gladio’s lap and Prompto would push their chairs as close together as possible to lean against Gladio.

He wanted to see Ignis tidying up, cooking, or doing anything else that involved him moving around the haven. His long legs and nimble fingers distracting him from his book in the best way possible.

Gladio read the same page three times in a row before he almost threw it across the camp. He set it down on his leg instead and looked around him - Ignis was off in the distance to his right, Noct was across the way fishing. Prompto he knew was just running around the whole lake taking pictures, but at the moment he couldn’t see him.

Gladio hated it. He wanted their presence around him like a drug, and it irritated him. He had known he would always be tied to Noct, have to be there for him always, but now there this added _thing_ that made the desire to protect and to be there a burning through his very core, and it was for more than just his charge.

All he wanted to do was sit in the sun and enjoy a nice day reading.

Gladio knocked the book off his leg and stood, grabbing a blanket off another chair.

“Fuck this.”

 

* * *

 

They hadn’t had much time to stop and take pictures yet on the trip, which was understandable and he hadn’t complained at all. So when it was decided everyone would go their own ways that day, Prompto was bummed to not hang out with the others, but also excited, because he really wanted to take some good photos.

So he took his chocobo around the lake, taking all the time in the world to stop and get pictures of _everything_.

Every now and then depending on where he was, he could see Noct sitting on the dock. He didn’t look like he was trying too hard to fish. He actually looked like he might be sleeping - Prompto debated going by to pester him about it. But no, they had agreed to have some “personal” time.

He understood where Ignis was coming from. Having to deal with Noct _and_ him was probably draining. Especially him, the kid who never left the walls of Insomnia and was still new to this whole Crownsguard thing. They deserved a break from him.

He knew they would never say it though, would never admit it, and even though they were all together now, that didn’t stop his own worries. Besides, how awkward would it have been if all but him were dating? Ya, he knew it was a mercy thing, but he couldn’t say much - he loved them all and the company. He would take what he could get.

Prompto stopped and took some pictures of catoblepas in the water to distract himself. It was also part of why he preferred not to be alone. He couldn’t focus dark thoughts when Noct hung on his back or shoulders. Or when Gladio wrapped his big arms around his waist and pulled him close. Or when Ignis would softly play with his hair when they sat next to each other.

He tapped on the buttons of his camera idly as he looked back in the direction of the haven.

No. He didn’t want to seem clingy. So he would stay out until he got the text from Iggy that dinner was ready.

 

* * *

 

The sound of his phone ringing made him snap awake. His rod landed on the wooden planks and he quickly slid it back into the armiger before answering the call from Ignis.

“Mm. Hello?”

“I’ve texted you three times. Are you alright?”

“Ya, just took a nap. I’m on my way.”

Ignis just made a small sound of confirmation before hanging up. Noctis stretched his arms as he stood, then brushed at them and -

He hissed as even just his fingertips felt like a hot knife slicing across the skin of his arms.

“Shit.” He shook out his arms and then looked them over. Even in the soft light of the setting sun he could see the bright red on his arms, worse on the one without his wrist guard.

He reached back into the armiger for a potion, but nothing appeared in his hand.

He stared at the empty space where one should have appeared, and clicked his tongue. He knew they had been low, but then there was an edge of concern that what little they had was already gone. His mind switched from worried about his sunburned skin to being worried about the others.

Noctis hopped off the dock and immediately got to the water’s edge and splashed some on his arms, then his neck and face for some temporary relief. Everything hurt, everything was on fire, and Ignis was going to give him hell for it. But he had to get back to the haven.

His chocobo had also fallen asleep not far away. He carefully got on and made his way back to the haven, the wind refreshing on the sensitive exposed skin.

Upon arriving, he saw that he was the last one to get there, and the scene was.

Well, it was something.

Gladio was sprawled out on his stomach on a blanket, shirtless face pressed against his arms. Prompto and Ignis were in one corner appearing to be arguing, or Ignis was trying to undress him. Or both? He couldn’t tell much past Ignis tugging at Prompto’s shirt and the other crying out and swatting his hand away.

“Uh, hey?” He climbed up fully to join them and tried to take stock of what the hell was going on.

“Oh no, you too?” Ignis groaned when his eyes landed on Noctis.

“Huh?” He looked behind him, then back to Ignis, whom he noticed looked a bit...off.

“Is your face okay?” Noctis asked, and Ignis rolled his eyes.

“It seems we were all irresponsible and didn’t put on sunscreen today.”

He looked down at Gladio and this time saw the way his skin was red under the ink of his tattoo. And how Prompto’s shoulders were stark red against the pale of his arms, and face as well.

Even Ignis had red on his nose, though he seemed to be the less affected of the group.

“What about potions?”

“Oh, um.” Prompto cleared his throat. “I attracted some voretooth while I was out and had to use the last one.”

Noctis hung his head. It was almost dark, certainly not enough time to get to the nearest rest stop before the daemons were out.

“We need aloe.” Gladio spoke against his arm.

“Ah of course,” Ignis snapped his fingers. “Prompto, Noctis, can you go fetch some? I believe there was some plants by the road that we passed.”

“Aloe?” Noctis raised an eyebrow.

“Cactus, Noctis.”

“Okay okay I’m kidding.” He motioned to Prompto, who looked relieved that Ignis had left him alone. The red on his shoulders was so angry, and he felt bad.

The two hopped off the haven and marched back towards the road. Noctis reached out and curled his fingers together with Prompto, who squeezed back. Looking to him, he was in shock a bit at how much his freckles stood out because of his time in the sun just that day.

“You have a good time taking pics? Aside from the whole. Burning skin thing.”

Prompto laughed a bit. “Ya I mean. It was nice. Just chilling. Got some good ones I think.”

They got to the road, and Noctis tried to look for anything that looked like a cactus.

“You?” Prompto asked next to him.

“Hm?”

“How was fishing?”

“No bites. It was lame.”

_Without you._

Things like feelings, he was still adjusting to expressing them. He knew he was the worst of them all, while they could at least kind of communicate to each other, he was usually just. There. Dealing with things. He really sucked at this.

“Maybe we can try again tomorrow?” Prompto’s voice brought him back, like it always did, from his worrying thoughts.

“Ya, maybe I need some luck.”

Prompto snorted. “Alright cheeseball. The sun get to you?”

Noctis was thankful in this moment that the sunburn probably hid his blush. They knocked shoulders as they kept walking alongside the road.

He found a cactus plant - a small one with a red flower blooming on the top, but he figured they could slice it up enough for what they needed. Calling a dagger from the armiger he made quick work of slicing pieces off, carefully slicing the top layer of spines before handing each piece to Prompto. Once the plant was picked clean, they quickly ran back to the haven since the sun had almost nearly set. He hadn’t been so excited to put anything on his skin in his life.

Gladio hadn’t moved from his spot when they returned. Ignis took the pieces of cactus and went to work slicing them more, ensuring that as much of the aloe would come out. There was something almost new about having to do something so normal to handle injuries instead of using a potion. Though he could probably think that because it wasn’t life threatening.

He and Prompto each took a piece of cactus and followed Ignis, and they all sat around Gladio, who just groaned.

“Don’t be so whiny,” Noct poked his head, the only spot that seemed safe. “What happened to you?” He slowly slid the leaf along Gladio’s shoulder and he shuddered at the contact. Prompto was on his other shoulder, and Ignis worked on his lower back.

Gladio’s next sound was one of pure relief. “Fell asleep reading my book.”

“You never fall asleep reading,” Prompto’s fingers slid the leaf carefully.

His own fingers itched to trace the lines of Gladio’s muscles like he had become so used to doing, but he resisted for fear of hurting him. Which was such a weird thought to have about _Gladio._

Ignis shifted to sit between Gladio’s legs and kept working. Gladio grunted.

“It was too quiet.”

“Huh?”

“I’m used to you guys. Being around. Was weird without you.”

Noctis paused, a bit thrown that Gladio had the same thought, basically, that he had been having.

“Ah, well,” Ignis spoke next, but Noct kept his eyes focused on Gladio’s back, on how the aloe spread across his skin. “I must admit, I felt similar.”

“Oh my god thank you!” Prompto exclaimed, and finally Noctis looked up. “It was so boring without you guys today.”

They both looked at Noctis, who shrugged. “I mean, it was quiet for once. But maybe I...missed you guys giving me shit about my fishing.”

“Oh man,” Gladio snickered into his arm, “I’m not gonna let you live that down.”

“Shut up!” Noctis poked his back and Gladio howled. Ignis swatted his arm and Noctis shouted in pain. He tried to flick Ignis on the nose but it was futile - he moved out of the way and instead Noct fell on top of Gladio, who shouted out again.

Noctis rolled off him and laid on his back, staring at the sky.

“Just for that you get the aloe last,” Ignis chided him. “Gladio, you alright? We’re going to let you stay there while the aloe dries, it should help.”

“Sure, just don’t touch me.”

“Awww, that’s no fun.” Prompto teased. He laid on his stomach in front of Gladio so their noses almost touched. It was really cute, actually.

“Don’t be a brat,” Gladio reached a hand up to softly touch Prompto’s cheek, and he clearly tried not to wince. “Your freckles are cute though.”

“No they aren’t,” Prompto stuck his tongue out and got up. “Iggy, you next?”

“Traitor!” Noctis also sat up.

“I’ll do you if you do me?” Prompto winked. Noctis sputtered.

“Prompto, please.” Ignis sat in a chair patiently waiting for his turn. Prompto was immediately there, kneeling in front of Ignis with a new leaf in hand.

Noctis crawled over to Gladio and took up Prompto’s previous position, so that he could still watch the other two.

“This is so fucking annoying,” Gladio’s breath ghosted his cheeks.

“Ya,” he watched as Ignis pulled Prompto up into his lap. He sighed. “Those two are having some fun already.”

“Fuck,” Gladio pushed himself up on his arms and looked behind him just as Ignis had one hand on Prompto’s lower back, the other carefully applying aloe to his shoulders.

“You _would_ get turned on by caring for us,” he shouted. The others did nothing to change their behavior. Prompto just turned and looked at Gladio with a smirk.

“Uh oh, that’s dangerous, Prom.” They all liked to tease Gladio that Prom was his weakness. It was pretty much true. All he had to do was look in Gladio’s direction sometimes and the guy would lose it.

Predictably, Gladio stood and cracked his neck before grabbing the blanket and storming over to the other two. Noctis rolled his eyes and followed, sitting in a chair and grabbing a leaf of aloe because clearly, he had to just take care of himself.

Gladio knelt and pressed up against Prompto’s back while sliding his hands up Ignis’s legs, nipping at Prompto’s neck.

Okay, maybe this wasn’t so terrible though to watch. He leaned back in his seat as Ignis set the leaf aside and gripped Prompto by the hips when he started to rock forward, small gasps escaping Prompto’s lips.

Really, Noct could watch them all day together. Prompto was shy at first always, but once they showed him any ounce of affection, he would open up like a sunflower for them. It was fucking beautiful.

The sun had set, and the darkness enveloped them, campfire casting a soft light on Gladio’s back that shined from the aloe. Noct kept getting distracted by his muscles moving as he touched Ignis, who arched up off the chair every now and then.

Prompto took advantage of their closeness to kiss Ignis, though they both instantly pulled back.

“I thought the aloe was supposed to help,” Prompto whined, pressing a finger tentatively to his nose and cheeks.

Ignis rolled his head back as he bucked up against him. “Not quite as much as we need.”

“It’s not like potion, blondie,” Gladio slid his hands down Ignis’s legs and then up Prompto’s stomach, and Noctis licked his lips at the skin exposed when he did so. “It’s just supposed to help relieve the pain a bit. Touching it still hurts.”

“That’s dumb.”

Everyone snorted. Gladio nuzzled more against Prompto’s back and he arched at the contact, his shirt lifted up to his chest. Ignis followed Gladio’s hands and Prompto whined.

The sound went straight to Noctis’ groin. “Okay, fuck this you guys need to make room.” He nearly threw himself off his chair towards them. Gladio eyed him, but Prompto reached out. Noct climbed in front of him to face Ignis, who grunted at the weight, while Prompto clung to his hips.

“This chair is going to break,” Ignis didn’t make to move though, instead dragging his hands in the same way as before up Noctis’s stomach and chest.

“S’fine,” Gladio’s arms caged them both against Iggy’s shoulders.

“No it’s really-” Ignis sat back and took in a deep breath, eyes squeezing shut. “Tent. Everyone. Now.”

They all made sounds of complaints but carefully moved. Gladio let them all pile in first, and the energy between them was electric as the tent was closed up.

Ignis carefully took off his glasses. “We all have various burns we must be mindful of here.”

“This is the least sexy bedroom talk I’ve ever heard.”

“Shush, Gladio. Or did you want to lay on your back?”

“Fine, you have an idea?” Gladio was already unbuckling his pants, and so Noct started to undress, as did the others.

This, _this_ was something they fell into weirdly easily. He had thought at first sex would be...awkward. But he really couldn’t imagine it with anyone else. He felt safe, comfortable, and really they just did things to him that he couldn’t imagine anyone else doing.

It worked out.

“As a matter of fact, yes.” Ignis answered Gladio and motioned to Noctis. “On your back, your Highness.”

Noctis made a sound in his throat at the name in this setting. He hated how it made his body hot, but Ignis knew exactly how to get him worked up. He followed Ignis’s direction and laid down against a pillow he propped up against a box in the middle of the tent.

“This is weird.”

“Just be quiet. Prompto, here - “ He pulled Prompto over on top of Noctis, and the way he was propped up Prompto’s erection hung heavy right in front of his mouth. He started to piece together the plan, and grinned with anticipation.

Ignis continued orchestrating his grand plan. “Gladio, how much can you move your arms right now?”

“Minor, shoulders are fucking wrecked.”

“Then you get Prompto. I get the Prince.”

Noctis groaned against the tip of Prompto. Then hands were in his hair, and Prompto in his mouth, his hands digging into thighs to keep himself upright. Above him, Prompto had Gladio in his mouth, taking him deep and sucking loudly.

And Ignis, his fucking _fingers_ that were probably magical, worked him quickly before he was sliding inside, and Noct groaned loudly as his legs were lifted up to Iggy’s shoulders. It was genius, this set up made sure no one would rub their burns against anything.

It wasn’t long before they found their rhythm together, the sounds of skin sliding and moans getting louder and faster.

Noct reveled in being surrounded, feeling them all around him. He opened his eyes and wished he could see how they all looked. He dug his nails into Prompto’s thighs harder as he swirled his tongue and sucked harder.

Then Ignis wrapped a hand around Noct’s aching erection and he was lost quickly, crying out and letting his throat vibrate around Prompto as he rode the waves of his climax.

Prompto followed, tugging at Noctis’ hair until he had to pull out of his mouth from over sensitivity.

Noct looked up to see Gladio lean over and grip Ignis by the throat, his thumb on the pulse of his adam’s apple, their eyes clearly locked as Ignis kept pushing inside him and Prompto took Gladio in his mouth.

They finished almost together - Gladio loudly shouting out while Ignis grunted and squeezed Noctis’ legs tight.

They stayed like that, connected to each other, for several heartbeats. Their breathing was the only sound in the tent even as everyone carefully unfolded and pulled away, minding their burns.

Noct moved the box back into the armiger and collapsed back on the pillow.

“Iggy, you’re a genius.”

“Mm, most days.”

“Except the days you forget sunscreen?” Prompto giggled as he laid out next to Noct, and promptly yelped. “My shoulders! Fuck.”

“Karma,” Ignis kissed Prompto on the forehead, and same to Noctis, before laying down next to Prompto.

Gladio was beside Noct on his stomach, an arm thrown over his waist, and already snoring.

Noctis felt content. Happy. This was how it was supposed to be.

“You know,” Noct swallowed and didn’t look at any of them, focused still on the canvas above them. “Today was really lame. Without you guys.”

“I guess you’re stuck with us then, huh?” Prompto’s hand found his as Ignis pulled a sleeping bag over them.

“Oh look I’ve fallen asleep.”

“Love you too, buddy.”

“Likewise,” Ignis turned out the lamp.

In the darkness, Noctis felt safe.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in what felt like a fever dream today please forgive any weirdness 
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/crazyloststar)  
> [tumblr](http://crazyloststar.tumblr.com/)


End file.
